Absolute Power
Absolute Power refers to the powerup/transformation that occurs whenever a character goes far beyond their script limitations and unlocks hidden abilities, or abilities that were not installed prior. Though there's no one certain method of doing so, characters who experience this tend to be put in an incredibly dire scenario or are pushed enough that, for a moment, they snap and exceed their regular abilities. Should this happen, the user can perform various methods of combat with even greater force. However, this tends to cause the user to become greatly exhausted over prolonged periods of time; sometimes to the point of immediate death. If the user survives, however, they can retain some of the energy gained from the transformation to integrate into their regular forms. Some also tend to have their own variations using the same power boost method at will. As of yet, no one fully acknowledges or is able to explain the phenomena. But according to those in the Forgotten Society, including Dexter, Peridot, and CC. Timmy to name a few, this may have similar abilities to that of the virus entity and the Toon God, as both seem to have virtually endless power in a similar fashion to how some characters transform. The Corrupted ones also seem to inherit the same power boost, but only to increase the power they already have to more destructive capabilities. Instances of Usage (In order of Appearance) # Cattus the One Blade vs. Invaders - As seen in Fusion Wars, Cattus briefly used this ability to negate and absorb a fully-charged attack from one of the Invaders from space after being beaten mercilessly by her, causing his body to swell in muscle mass and shoot the energy back. This is also the first time Cattus has ever expressed any sign of anger within him. Though tired at the end, this only delayed him for a very short while as he recovered immediately afterward. # Tak's Sacrifice - Although it was at first assumed Tak was using all of his shaman abilities to their fullest to protect everyone in the shield barrier in the Nicktoons Saga, its implied that he had tapped into absolute power as his body quickly gave out from overwhelming exhaustion. Unlike his normal powers which, though could be drained, never made him tired. # Gumball's Transformation - While battling Rob in the Gumball Saga, Gumball was thrown into a stray energy blast from Nicole, causing him to absorb its power and unlock his hidden potential. This allowed him to destroy any and all remaining toybot and morphoid troops with relative ease, much like Nicole and Yuki with or without it. However, before attempting to take on Vlad, Gumball instantly fainted from extreme exhaustion but retained a certain level of his power spike from then on. # Hali vs. Aku/Arise Momotaro - After witnessing the death of Anais Watterson and the torture on the Toon Force by the Syndicate and Aku, Hali immediately began to unlock the Samurai Spirit. But unlike normal show limitations, Momotaro achieved such strength that it made her near impervious to damage. Even Aku was unable to wound her with his lethal eye-beams, while the Syndicate's Time Drive couldn't dent or push her back. Unlike other users, Momo has not been driven to exhaustion as she was too upset and focused on Anais to think about it. Though the limit break was lost, some of the strength and ability achieved from it had been retained. # Cattus vs. DeBizz - For a moment in the final battle against the Echo Corp in Magiswords Echoes, Cattus uses Absolute Power again to delay DeBizz so Princess Zange could jam the weak spot in his armor. Interestingly this time around, instead of collapsing and trying to catch his breath, Cattus is breathing heavily but still remains standing. # Turbo and Fink vs. Shadowy Laserblast - In the side-story to Toon Wars: The Final Days, Turbo your Fellow, Turbo and Fink unlock the ability after letting go of their anger and hatred, essentially breaking their script limitations to use the power to unleash a devastating blow to Shadowy Laserblast. This ended up completely destroying the world of the show itself, but freed Professor Venomous with enough time to bring his children to safety via the Boxmore Teleporter. # Danny Phantom Transformation - When Danny transforms in a scene in Toon Wars: The Final Days, his body flashes the same way Tak and Cattus' did when they utilized limitless power; possibly hinting that Danny had at one point achieved or is about to achieve its potential. # Jimmy Neutron's Breakdown - After being convinced he is indeed a cartoon character, Jimmy's eyes flash blue for a split second before he charges head first at Mandark despite the room being under-lit. It's at this time he noticeably doesn't use his gadgets and instead uses his strength, which Mandark says felt like the equivalent of getting hit by a truck. Though he was exaggerating, he did feel an incredible, yet odd, amount of pain from Jimmy. # Starfire vs. Robin and Raven - When Starfire is shocked to find that Robin's intentions under corruption were that of his own, she fired two distinct blue and yellow lasers instead of her traditional fiery aura. Though this happened for only a moment before she descended to tend to Raven's injuries. # The Toon Goddess - Everything Nicole does as the Toon Goddess is partly the result of her breaking her script limits but given far more power than she initially had. # Bimm's Rage - After absorbing the antivirus and being pushed to the breaking point by the Toon Goddess, Bimm broke her script limitations and drove the Antisword through her. It occurs again multiple times during the reset whenever there's a situation where she is meant to get hurt. However, in the finale with the Toon God, after seeing both her brother and Spongebob sacrifice themselves against the Toon God, Bimm's mind breaks and she in turn exceeds the limits of reality, overpowering the Toon God and shattering the very fabric of her surroundings. Much like Cattus, Bimm's transformation caused her to change personality, acting impulsively out of pure rage and determination. She speaks more heroically than how she normally is. Instances of Absolute Power outside of Toon Wars * Toothless against 118 - During the final battle against the fearsome android created by Brainiac, Toothless was cornered and about to be killed the same way he was almost earlier in the story before momentarily gaining a new golden highlight and power to defeat him instantly. As well as the ability to speak. * Dragon Masters - Using the power of the mythical Gift of the Universe/Universe Matrix, the dragon riders thought about transforming into human/dragon hybrids based around their dragons should there ever be an emergency that calls for it. However, during an electrocution process in one of the cells they were captive in, it overloaded their devices, causing them to go feral and become more powerful and unlock hidden abilities as a result. With the exception of Astrid, they were eventually exhausted and restored. * Bergamo achieving Ultra Instinct - After a massive sparring match between Goku, Vegeta, and the newly founded Ultra Army goes horribly wrong leading to the almost-certain death of Majora, a broken and determined Bergamo reaches out to the very power of Ultra Instinct to achieve ultimate power to heal him and give he and the rest of the team the power of God Ki to recover and match up against the Saiyan Warriors and Frieza Force. For the remainder of the story, characters who previously couldn't before were able to achieve even greater levels of strength, and at times, a variation of Ultra Instinct without expiring. Ways of Achieving it Rage Boost A lot of the time at any rate, one would activate their hidden power through moments of pure rage, much like the Dark Side from Star Wars, using that power to briefly boost their overall strength and overpower their foes. Bimm being the best example of this, having been driven to such anger that she breaks reality while facing the Toon God, who was prior to her explosion the most powerful in the multiverse. Increased Energy Absorption As demonstrated by Gumball, for a moment when facing Rob, he collides with a stray energy blast from his mother, Nicole, causing him to unlock his energy and gain extra level from absorbing the blast. Peace In the total opposite of rage, Turbo K.O. along with Fink discovered through reconciliation with each other when it seemed all was lost in their fight against Shadowy Laserblast, they were able to break their limits by letting go of their anger. Users * Nicole Watterson (Implied) * Yuki Yoshida (Implied) * Gumball Watterson * Tak * Momotaro * Bergamo * Toothless * Dragon Riders * Turbo K.O. * Fink * Cattus * Danny Phantom (Hinted) * Starfire (Hinted) * Jimmy Neutron (Hinted) * Bimm * Toon God (Most Likely) Category:Transformations Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days